


Lily with thorns

by davincescode



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie Kisaragi always have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily with thorns

“What is that?”, the girl asked, her big round chocolate eyes peering curiously upon the mark on my fresh. It was a souvenir from the monster of my past, the demon I’m seeking.

We were ambushed, separated. Now we are hiding. Of Cloud and others, there’re no sight to be seen. Highwind’s rumble drones out from the other corner of the tiny cabin we seek our sanctuary in. I must have developed an immunity. It’s not as annoying as it used to be.

The girl is curious.

Yuffie Kisaragi is never one to reserve her opinion.

My shirt is wet, so has my cloak. Snowstorm always have that effect. She is clad in one of those blankets we have managed to savage from this hideout, waiting for the frozen beast to rest.

Snow-white, adorned with thorn, the mark on my skin has never been more prominent.

“White lily, a flower of death”

“I am death”, I quietly add.

Hojo always have a cruel sense of humor.

Something in my eyes must have given away.

She pulled back. Our conversation are no longer. Fear. Revulsion, perhaps. She knows what my crime is. She was seeking something from her back. I no longer pay attention. I turn my face toward the window, observing the howling wind. It should stop soon.

It was when something wet touch the joint between the nape of my neck and my shoulder, has I turned back toward her beaming face, yellow marker in hand. Lily’s white petal, now has been tempered.

“It’s no longer white, is it?”

 She smiles.

“You are no longer ‘that death’.”

I don’t think I have ever laugh that much in thirty years.


End file.
